dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon Fury II Update
February 3, 2015 Amazon Fury Part II intro mission Look for Fury of the Amazons II in your Mission Journal to begin your adventures in Amazon Fury Part II. *Combat Rating: 106 New Solo Content! New solo content including two instances is available in Gotham Under Siege! Patrol Catastrophe (Daily Mission) *An Amazon patrol has suddenly gone missing. Go to Gotham Under Siege to investigate and find the missing patrol. *Combat Rating: 106 New Four Player Content! Players receive two new 4-player Operations! Return to the Nexus (4-Player Operation) *Brainiac has enslaved Amazons with his Union technology and captured the Council and the Nexus of Reality. It’s up to you to free the Council and retake the Nexus! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 Act of Defiance (4-Player Operation) *Villains: Circe has discovered a secret about Queen Hippolyta and plans to use it against her in a reach for more power. *Heroes: Wonder Woman has set up a meeting with her mother, Queen Hippolyta to finally figure out who is behind this war. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 6 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 New Eight Player Content! Players receive three new Expert Raids including an Elite version of one of the Raids! Labyrinth of Lost Souls *In the depths of Tartarus, you must journey through the Labyrinth of Lost Souls. If you can overcome the deadly contraptions and creatures within, you will prove to Hades that you are a force to be reckoned with. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 Halls of Hades *Entering the Halls of Hades unbidden is a dangerous venture. All who wander the palace are subject to great peril…And you must keep a keen eye out for his beastly guardian. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 106 Throne of the Dead *Villains join Circe/Heroes join Wonder Woman as she confronts Ares and Hades in their bastion of war and death. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 6 of the 8 Player Tab. *There is also an Elite version of this Raid that offers greater rewards! Players must complete the regular version of Throne of the Dead in order to queue for the Elite version. *Combat Rating: 107 New PvE Gear! Players receive new suit sets inspired by Wonder Woman or Circe and styles inspired by Amazon Fury NPCs. All Amazon Fury Part II gear drops are un-attuned. *Heroes receive the Ancient Amazon Noble and Themysciran Bodysuit styles inspired by Wonder Woman *Villains receive the Ancient Divine Sorceress and Bewitching Bodysuit styles inspired by Circe New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in Amazon Fury Part II content, all of which are inspired by Themyscira and Hades’s Underworld. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats awarding a total of seven skill points by completing Amazon Fury Part II content. Collections award new styles and base items inspired by Amazon Fury Part II content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select Hades’s Palace as their Character Select Background. Known Issue(s): PS4 Only: Base Items *Minotaur Gate – when placing the item it will not appear. Once this is fixed the Minotaur Gate will auto-magically reappear in your base. Category:Amazon Fury Part II Category:Episode Category:Game Update